Bottled Up
by Hehki
Summary: Setsuna's feelings are urging her to confess and she can't take it anymore! Good thing Asuna and Chamo are there to help out...kinda. KonoSetsu [COMPLETE! Final Chap UP!]
1. Dilemma dilemma

Yohz! Here's another story! I plan for this to be a short one though, I'm planning to upload another one soon. Can't keep ideas locked up now can we? Trying to improve my writing skills.

**Warning:** KonoSetsu (Now, why would we call that a warning?(!)")

**Disclaimer:** I do not own...NEGIMA!

Eh, read and enjoy?

* * *

Setsuna let her head fall freely which eventually hit the table with a loud 'bang'. This seemed to snap Asuna out of her channel surfing. The television didn't seem so loud at this point. 

Asuna turned her head when she heard it, she sweatdropped when she saw the drained swordsman. "Hey…Setsuna…are you okay?"

Setsuna tilted her head so that she could see her orange haired classmate who looked at her with concern. She frowned and then started to bang her head on the table repeatedly.

"Woah!" Asuna placed her hand on Setsuna's face and pushed her head backwards. "What is wrong with you woman?!"

"Gah!" Setsuna grabbed Asuna's hand and ripped it off her face. "For your information I'm only a teenager…"

"Fine, whatever, but still, you just don't go banging your head on a table over and over again! You're gonna get brain damage I tell you!"

Setsuna squinted her eyes, glared and pouted. "Mou…I think I already HAVE brain damage!" She threw her arms in the air and banged her head on the table again. She obviously had a dilemma to deal with.

It was a good thing Negi and Konoka were in the kitchen preparing lunch. Well, the volume of the television also helped in covering that up. If not, Konoka might have been flustering on how Setsuna was treating her poor defenseless head right now. Setsuna stared at the floor and groaned.

Asuna studied her friend carefully. She had never seen her friend this down before. I mean, sure, she was kinda serious most of the time but she looked happy. Well, now she just looked downright depressed, sad and tired…of sighing that is.

Konoka peeped through the kitchen door. "It'll be ready in a few minutes, sorry if it's taking long."

Before Asuna knew it Setsuna was seated upright again, smiling and nodded to Konoka.

The pigtailed girl's eyes were looking from Konoka to Setsuna and back. Asuna pounded her fist on her palm. "Eureka!"

Konoka looked at Asuna. "Hmm? Have you discovered something Asuna?"

The orange haired teenager waved her hands up in defense. "Ah…it's nothing…don't mind me." She laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head.

Konoka made her way back into the kitchen where Negi was stirring the soup in the stove.

Setsuna was back in her 'forehead resting on the side of the table' position. Did she have fast changing expressions or what? Asuna rested her head on her right palm and poked Setsuna, which caused her to sit up straight involuntarily. "H-hey! What was that for?"

The young swordswoman sweatdropped when she saw a sly grin plastered on Asuna's face.

"Nyehehehe…" Asuna continued to grin in a very evil way. Chamo jumped up on the table beside Asuna's right arm, sat and started to listen.

"W-what is it? Asuna, you're scaring me…seriously…"

"I think I know why your so down in the dumps!" Asuna was smiling from ear to ear.

"Huh? I'm not down in the dumps, I'm just tired and all." Setsuna replied.

"It's because of Konoka-neesan right?" Chamo suddenly joined the conversation. Heh, seemed like he was listening from the start. What a sly, sly rodent he was.

The sword wielding teenager blushed and the stuttering started. "N-no!"

Chamo grinned and rubbed his chin when he noticed that his little method was working. Asuna's eyes turned into little slits and the sly grin was plastered on her face again. She was on 'time to tease Setsuna' mode.

"Oh? Really? Maybe it's Aniki then?"

"Wha-?!"

"Oh, my ,my ,my…you like the our english teacher now do you?"

"N-!" She was cut off by Chamo.

"And we thought you liked Konoka-neesan. Whatta shame, we thought you were loyal!"

That did it. Setsuna grabbed hold of Chamo. "I didn't say anything about liking Negi-sensei in THAT WAY at all! I am loyal to Kono-chan and I forever will be! Pull of something like that again and I swear you will seriously miss your tail!" Setsuna spat. Well, they succeeded.

"Gah! Okay okay! We were kidding!" Chamo struggled out of Setsuna's tight grasp.

"Hmm, come on, it IS about Konoka right?" Asuna whispered in Setsuna's ear.

Setsuna closed her eyes and sighed. "FINE, it is about Konoka."

"Hmm? What about me?" Setsuna's eyes shot open when she heard Konoka's voice. She was currently placing the food on the table and she smiled sweetly in Setsuna's direction.

Asuna and Chamo were grinning madly and they 'high five'd' each other.

Setsuna had a light blush on her cheeks. She grinned goofily and waved her hand. "Ah, i-it's nothing, really!" She laughed nervously.

Asuna crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. "Really now?"

Setsuna glared directly at Asuna. Asuna took this as a sign to back off, and so she did.

"Ehehe…."

"Like I was saying, it's nothing really, just some papers involving our very eventful Kyoto field trip when we were in 3-A." She turned her head towards Asuna who gulped. "Right Asuna?"

"Uhh…ahaha…yeah!"

"The associations are still asking for reports? I thought that stopped a long time ago." Negi proceeded to sit on the other side of the table and Konoka sat parallel to Asuna.

"Uhm…not exactly, I happened to come across my previous report drafts in my desk drawer while I was looking for some junk to throw away."

_"What an obvious lie…"_ Chamo snickered to himself. 

"Shall we eat then?" Konoka asked.

"Itadakimasu!" They all said in unison.

* * *

Setsuna soaped and rinsed while Chamo dried the plates, glasses and utensils. Asuna had the job of placing them inside the cupboard. The two sparring partners had no idea why Chamo was with them though. 

Negi was in his little quiet space murmuring some spells and Konoka was watching television. There was no way those two would notice the conversation Chamo and Asuna wanted to start.

"Continuing our earlier conversation…" Chamo started while drying a glass.

"Yeah, seriously, what's up with you?" Asuna continued and placed a few plates on the lowest shelf in the cupboard and got the glass from Chamo.

"I guess, you guys have already found out huh?" Setsuna stated while rinsing the last plate and handed it over to Chamo.

"Not really but we're pretty sure it involves Konoka, right?" Asuna closed the cupboard.

Setsuna dried her hands with a piece of cloth and handed it over to Chamo.

"It's just that…well, you guys know that I kinda…have feelings for Konoka-ojousama."

Asuna leaned on the kitchen sink .

"_Not like it WASN'T obvious."_ Both Asuna and Chamo thought.

"You want to confess dontcha'?"

The blushing swordswoman looked down. "W-well, yeah…sorta."

"Why don't you then? I mean, you guys have known each other for a pretty long time now." Chamo chimed in.

"Yeah, and I'm sure she cares about you a lot, and you obviously care for her too. So, why not?"

"I know that, but I don't know where it'll go from there…besides I don't think…"

"I pretty sure you know, bet your just scared huh?" Asuna rubbed her chin.

Setsuna sat on the kitchen counter. "But, you know, I think it'll be better if I just go out and say it! At least I'll know where I stand. I can get it off my chest and I won't have to keep it inside anymore."

Asuna glanced sideways. "Ehe…You're kinda contradicting what you said earlier…"Asuna murmured to herself.

"Fantasy can become reality!" Chamo snickered.

"Huh?" Setsuna looked blankly at Chamo.

"Fantasy?" Asuna started to think. "OH! Fantasy! I get it! You wouldn't need to daydream about you and Konoka and uh…stuff!" Asuna's eyes started to look up and then she blushed. "Eheh! But I'll leave you and your fantasies alone!" She gave Setsuna a thumbs up while rubbing her head.

The sixteen year old swordswoman sweatdropped and gave Asuna a slight glare.

"You had better not be thinking what I think your thinking!"

"Aha! But you're thinking about what Asuna was thinking and that means you're thinking it too!" Chamo blurted out.

There was a pause.

Setsuna understood that and turned towards the door. She was now on her way to where Konoka was watching television.

While Asuna took a while to understand what Chamo just said , she still noticed Setsuna walk out. "H-Hey! Setsuna!" Asuna called out. "Ack!"

Her face hit the open cupboard door. As she was picking herself up from the floor she heard Konoka from the living room.

"Secchan, why are you blushing?"

_"Heh, she had better come up with a good explanation…"_ Asuna thought. 

"Ah, t-this is nothing Ojou…ah, I mean Kono-chan…" She heard Setsuna reply.

Asuna rubbed her forehead as an image of Setsuna blushing came into mind and she giggled as she imagined what must have been happening between Setsuna and Konoka right this instant.

Negi seemed to notice Setsuna's blush too. "Setsuna, perhaps you're coming up with something…"

Chamo was standing beside Asuna, who was sitting on the kitchen floor, still rubbing her forehead. "We have to get that blushing thing of hers fixed."

"Definitely! Hey, you know Chamo…as much as I think it isn't possible…you aren't annoying all the time!" When she looked down Chamo was already peeking under her skirt. Her eye twitched and she grabbed the ermine. "You know what…I take that back!"

The orange haired girl proceeded to throw him at the wall.

He hit it with a loud 'thud!' and he slid down. "Gyah! Asuna-neesan you're horrible!"

* * *

Mah...tell me what you guys think. R&R appreciated! 


	2. ANNOYING Dilemma

Here's the next chapter! Heh, hope you guys will enjoy it!

**SayurixMion:** Wai! Thanks! I like making Asuna and Chamo tease Setsuna, it's so much fun!

**Ryuuen:** Wahaha! Thanks! I love to bang my head on the table too! Oo;

**Akichimihito:** Thanks! I like Asuna and Setsuna's friendship a lot. Ahahaha.

**Ari Matoya:** Wahaha..cliffhangers are fun! Uhm...not quite the confession...yet:Runs:

**Rinoa-Hime:** Hehe, here's more! I find a lot of joy in making those two tease Setsuna.

Thanks for all the reviews guys! Hugs for you all! (Unless...you don't want hugs...) Ahahah...

* * *

"I can't take it anymore Asuna!" Setsuna was rubbing her head in frustration, which caused her hair to become somewhat messy. 

"Keep it down! It's still pretty early!" Asuna sat down on the grass and motioned for Setsuna to come sit too. "You can't just have your sudden outrages of 'I have to tell her or I'll go crazy' during our morning practices."

Setsuna stared at her in disbelief. "How can you be so calm? Your friend is about to go crazy because of your roommate and best friend…" She sat down beside Asuna.

"Well, there IS a better solution then shouting all over the place. This isn't like you at all! Calm down would you?" She closed her eyes and sighed. It was fun yesterday but now...it was staring to become a problem. _"I mean, first thing in the morning and this is our topic?"_

Setsuna set down Yuunagi beside her and stared at the dorm. She inhaled deeply and let go of her breath. "Your right…I should keep myself calm and collected. I bet it's pretty weird to see me in this state huh?" She smiled and turned to Asuna.

Asuna nodded over and over again rapidly, emphasizing that Setsuna was indeed becoming weird.

The young swordswoman laughed. "Okay okay, I get it…I'll stop."

Chamo suddenly jumped out from nowhere. "You can't stop now Setsuna-neesan! You've got the drive and the motivation!" Imagine that, the little ermine had a 'Go Setsuna-neesan!' pose.

Both Setsuna and her sparring partner sweatdropped when they saw Chamo.

"What the heck are you doing out here?" Asuna asked the familiar.

"Isn't it…kinda early for you to be up and running about?" Setsuna added with curiosity in her voice.

He pointed at the confused swordswoman "I'm here to help YOU!"

She stared blankly at Chamo. She seemed to be doing this very often, Asuna noted.

"Come on! Don't you want to confess? Aren't you ever jealous of those other guys who court her?"

"She never answered any of them mind you…" The pigtailed girl interrupted.

"Don't you ever want to hold her in your arms and…" Chamo started making kissy kissy faces and such.

Setsuna started to blush. "Thoughts must go out…out…out…not good for my mind…" Setsuna started chanting to herself and since there was no table around, she started banging her head on the tree.

"Yeah…I think your going to far now Chamo…"

He continued his little speech. "To be alone in each other's presence, to have an intimate…"

Asuna's eye twitched. "Chamo!" She shouted in his face and grabbed him. "Stop it or Setsuna just might die of major blushing, or even worse, loss of blood!"

"Gyah! Mean as always…" He pried himself loose from Asuna's clenched hands.

Asuna bonked Setsuna on the head with her fist. "Snap outta it you little love struck swordswoman!"

"Ah!" Setsuna seemed to be aware of her surroundings now. "Love struck? Who? Me? Ahaha…of course not!" She started laughing nervously like she always did.

"Were not in class, no need to defend yourself…" Asuna waved her hand back and forth.

"Ah!" Setsuna automatically dropped her act. "Right…I just realized…" Lately she seemed to be having short attention span. Not to mention she's been out of it most of the time.

Asuna looked up at the sky. "I guess we should be getting back now."

"What? Why? We have to formulate a plan!"

"Plan? For what?" The black haired swordswoman asked. It's either she missed a meeting with the headmaster or this 'plan' only involved Asuna and Negi. That seemed unusual, usually if there was an attacked plan on the school she would have heard about it by now.

Asuna raised an eyebrow and looked at the ermine with confusion. "Huh? Is there another problem involving the magical society?"

Chamo rubbed his temples and sighed.

"What? Is there something we don't know about?" Setsuna asked urgently.

Chamo couldn't believe they were so dense. "I'm not talking about that….I'm talking about…"

Asuna caught up. "You mean Setsuna's confession don't you?"

"W-we don't need a plan for that…I'm not planning to… I'll be fine don't worry!" Setsuna put up her hand and waved it.

They both glared at her with unbelieving eyes.

"You actually expect us to believe that? The way I see it, you're already breaking down!" Asuna stated the obvious.

"She's right Setsuna-neesan! You have to get it off your chest! I'm pretty sure it's starting to become a heavy burden!"

Setsuna looked away. "Y-yeah, it kinda is…"

"You keep changing your mind! Yesterday you said it would be better if you confessed and now you're not planning to?"

Asuna frowned, she hated this. This was a matter that only the person herself could fix. Even if she and Chamo tried to help only Setsuna could decide on what she was actually going to do. She smacked Setsuna hard on the back.

Setsuna heard the loud 'whupack' and felt a sudden pain in her back. "Waugh! A-Asuna? What was that for? " Setsuna asked her orange haired confidante with confusion.

"Don't worry, we won't push you to do it. Besides, it's between you and Konoka."

Asuna grinned. "It's okay, you'll tell her when you're ready, and when you are, give us a hoot and we'll help in our own little way."

Chamo shut his mouth and even though he wanted Setsuna to confess, it seemed that he had to agree with what Asuna said. He crossed his arms and nodded. "Yeah! If you need a quiet place we'll find it! Need a perfect situation? We'll make one! Want to impress? We'll make her awe at your greatness! Need seduction techniques? We'll teach you!"

"Uh…I think I'll pass on the last one…" Setsuna sweatdropped.

Asuna shot a glare at Chamo, he flinched and muttered a sorry. The orange haired paper deliverer stood up and dusted the back of her skirt. "Anyway, we should go and get ready for class."

Setsuna picked up her sword and stood up as well. "A-Asuna, Chamo…"

"Hm?"

"Thanks…for listening to me…"

"It's no problem Setsuna-neesan! I'm into the pairing up people thing anyway." Indeed he was.

* * *

As usual, the morning rush was hectic. Students zooming from every direction on almost anything. They were on skateboards, roller blades, scooters, scientific devices made by the science club but, of course, the others preferred the classical way, to run. 

Asuna, Setsuna and Konoka were running in the halls, even though it wasn't allowed. Besides, teachers couldn't expect students not to run, they were going to be late if they didn't. Asuna slammed the door open and shouted. "PRESENT!"

Ayaka, or Incho as others called her, grinned and flipped her hair. "Making a fool of yourself as usual I see… If you noticed, but I'm sure you haven't, you never listen after all…" She smiled smugly. "The bell hasn't rung and it isn't homeroom period yet."

Asuna furrowed her eyebrows. She poked Ayaka's shoulder hard. "Why do you have to comment on every little thing I do?"

These fights were a daily event and nobody got tired of them at all. Incho and Asuna were spatting insults at each other non-stop. Setsuna would have watched but she got bored of these little spats easily and sat in her assigned seat. She rested her head on her right palm and sighed. She closed her eyes and once again her little dilemma started to nag her once more.

"_Should I tell her? If I do, what will her reaction be? What if she doesn't accept me? What will I do then? Gyah, I might as well run away and never be heard from again."_.

Konoka noticed that her protector was frowning and her eyebrows were furrowed. Actually, if you looked close enough, you would notice that Setsuna wasn't acting normal lately. Setsuna's eyes were closed meaning she must've been thinking about something.

So, Konoka decided to hop on over to Setsuna and try to find out what was wrong. She sat down in the empty chair beside her childhood friend and leaned quite close to the swordswoman's troubled face. The young healer giggled to herself, it would be so much fun to see the panicked look on her face.

"Hey, Secchan…"

The young swordswoman heard Konoka's voice and raised an eyebrow and after a while decided to open one eye to make sure it wasn't her imagination. Oh and dear Lord when she did open one of her eyes to confirm, Konoka was right there! Just a few inches from her own face! She started blushing uncontrollably, much to her dismay.

"Gyaugh!" The sixteen year old student leaned all the way back in her chair in a flash due to the shock. "K-konoka ojou-sama!"

Konoka automatically pouted. "Mou…I told you to stop calling me that…"

Setsuna looked down. "Ah…sorry… Kono-chan." She went back to her normal sitting position, which resulted in her face being pretty close to Konoka's. She resisted the urge to stare at her face or any part of her face like the lips or the eyes or anything else. This was driving her crazy! _"Damn these teenage hormones!" _She thought to herself while trying to keep a straight face.

Konoka, fully unaware of the teenage dilemma Setsuna was having at the moment, brought her face closer to her bodyguards and started to interrogate her.

"So, Secchan why have you been so down lately? Have I missed something?"

This question seemed to snap the lovesick swordswoman out of her thoughts. "W-wha? What makes you think that?"

"Well, there's the sighing and daydreaming…"

Setsuna 'Acked!' and started to shift her eyes in a different direction. Looking at Konoka straight in the face was going to kill her! She could feel her heart beating unbelievably fast. She thought about it, maybe she could confess now? Right here!

She smacked herself mentally. _"Gah, stupid! We're in the classroom with all the CLASSMATES!" _Dangerous classmates if you know what I mean.

She couldn't bring herself to say it. "I-I…" She sighed. "Uhm…you see…" She sighed again and put her hand over her eyes. "Ah…I…" She heard the bell ring and she felt joy surging through her. Aha, saved by the bell!

She clasped both of her hands together. _"Thank you God!"_

Konoka seemed to notice that Setsuna wasn't really in the mood to tell her what was wrong. She could pry that out of her later, but right now she was really tempted to see a flustered Secchan. Since she couldn't get the problem she would get something else out of her.

"It's ok Secchan, you can just tell me later on okay?" And right after that she placed a kiss on Setsuna's cheek and skipped to her seat.

The now blushing student placed her hand on the spot where she felt Konoka's lips on her skin. She was practically dumbfounded! Was her Ojou-sama teasing her on purpose?Her heart was throbbing. This time she was sure she couldn't take it. She laughed to herself, she couldn't believe one kiss from her beloved Kono-chan could drive her to confess.

She heard a loud crackling sound. It seemed that things between Ayaka and Asuna were heating up. Their fellow classmates continued to take sides and cheered them on.

She let go of her cheek in the realization that she was already daydreaming and noticed Mana from the corner of her eye. The gunner was grinning and she saw Zazie giving her a thumbs up. She sweatdropped, those two saw everything. The young swordswoman's blush deepened. Good thing they didn't talk much. Then she noticed Evangeline and Chachamaru, the evil vampire was smirking too and the robot muttered a 'Good job Setsuna-san'. Good thing those two didn't talk much as well.

* * *

Negi walked into the classroom and separated Ayaka and Asuna. "All right class, let's settle down and start shall we?" Most of them 'aaww-ed' but they still listened to him and sat down in their respective seats and started to listen to Negi's lesson. 

Setsuna rested her head on her hand and started to scribble down notes on her notebook lazily. She couldn't actually pay attention since she had been distracted since this mornings unexpected events. As she looked up to look at what was written on the board she saw Asuna giving her a thumbs up. People seemed to be fond of that little gesture lately.

_"Oh no, I bet she saw what happened before English class…that ain't good…she'll be pestering me later."_ She moved her head slightly to get a sight of Konoka. _"About her…"_ She couldn't stop staring, even the back of the healers head was attractive. 

Negi's voice pierced through her thoughts. "Setsuna? Are you feeling alright?"

The stunned girls head immediately jerked towards her teacher. "Ah…yes, I'm alright."

"Ah! She was staring at Konoka!" Someone in the class randomly shouted.

The whole class automatically hooted and cheered for the swordswoman. She heard things like, "Go Setsuna! You can do it!" or "Just go for it already!"

Haruna and Askaura seemed to have a pleasent time doing this. They always did anyway.

The sixteen year old started blushing madly, covered her face with her right hand and shook her head slightly. "Mou…" She muttered to herself. Actually under that hand of hers she was forcing herself not to smile, this was seriously causing her to become giddy. She looked at Konoka through her fingers and saw the her ojou-sama was giggling and blushing too. How on earth would she confess to Konoka now? It was just the start of the day and she was already being bombarded with hoots, whistles and teases.

Eva smiled at Chachamaru. "Good thing you have fake voices in your hard drive huh Chachamaru?"

"Yes master, your order was quite a fun thing to do. I think you have quite a good way with humor. It seems that you know what will make the class rowdy and lively."

The vampire looked away. "Bah…"

* * *

Aha! I finished the second chap! Hope you guys liked that. AHaha...maybe the third chap will be the last one? R&R very much appreciated! 


	3. Resolved dilemma?

Well, sorry I couldn't upload sooner? FF had a prblem yesterday...bahz. I write pretty slow too I guess. THIS HAS GOT TO BE THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN!!

--------------------------------

**yashan-kun:** Yupperz, well...let's hope she doesn't die. I won't be able to handle it!

**Kimiko Li:** Thanks! Glad you're liking it!

**aiiro-chan:** Great! I love having good laughs too! It isn't the last YET! This one was getting too long so I just decided to make another one after.

n**anaimoanimefan:** Thanks! Evangeline is evil but...meh, she's cool!

**Ryuuen:** Hey! Wahaha...Yeah, I guess banging your head on a tree would hurt...I enjoy making Evangeline evil...so much fun...drag Chachamaru in and it'll be a blast! The next chap will be the last...this one ain't it yet! BWuahahaha...

**Wicked Disgraceful Knight:** Whooz! Glad you liked it! I have to cut the Secchan embarassment somewhere along the way so I can uh...bring in the fluff...but there still IS Secchan embarrassment!

**jenafrost:** Thanks, yup...I'm posting one more chap.

**Ari Matoya:** Yupperz! Asakura and Haruna seem to be the top KonoSetsu fans in the class!

**SayurixMion:** Woah! I'm really glad I made you burst out laughing! We all know how fun that can be, I love laughing myself! Ahahhaha...

**xSojix:** Hey! AHahha..thanks! Heeeeere's the update!

**Anon:** Yes! They SHOULD get together! Akamatsu-sensei please draw our dream chapter soon:prays:

**the loyal shaman:** My fave too! Well...it isn't the ending yet...but pretty close!

**akitchimihito:**Thanks! Chachamaru was helpful...very helpful! AHahhaha..

Thanks a lot you guys! You all keep me going:Gives all glomps and hugs: HA! You can't resist my glomping!

ANyway, on with the story! Hope you guys like this one as well...writing the fluff almost killed me! Well...kinda...

* * *

"Setsuna….Hey…" 

The tapping on the table continued. "Setsuna!"

The daydreaming swordswoman turned to look at her pigtailed friend across the isolated table in the corner of the cafeteria. "Hm? What is it Asuna?"

"Would you please…PLEASE stop tapping your chopsticks on the table! Just to remind you…those are used for eating, not tapping. Now, you should eat your lunch."

Setsuna sighed and placed her chopsticks on top of her bento box. "Sorry, but…"

"I know, I know, you're nervous. With the whole 'I'm planning to confess later after school' thing." She waved her hand back and forth, grinned and took a bite from her onigiri. "Anyway, it's a good thing that the Headmaster wanted to talk to Konoka and that Negi has some lunch thingy with Takahata and Shizuna-sensei. We can talk about how you're gonna confess."

She paused and grinned. "Heh, too bad Chamo isn't around."

Chamo mysteriously popped out of nowhere and grabbed a piece of shushi from Setsuna's bento. Just where does this guy pop out from? "Ah! So, you finally decided to confess huh Setsuna-neesan" He sat on the table while munching on his sushi.

The two friends sweatdropped.

"Speak of the devil…"

"Chamo…what are you doing here?" Setsuna asked with curiousity

"Well, I heard Asuna-neesan say that you were going to confess and so my great 'pairing up people' skills amazingly warped me here!"

Asuna grabbed Chamo in the back of his neck. "Hah! Like we would believe that!" She eyed him suspiciously. "You've been following Setsuna since this morning haven't you?"

Setsuna's eyes widened and she started to panic inside. _"T-Then…he must've seen what happened this morning! I'm going to be teased for my entire life!"_ She started to blush slightly at the memory of what happened that morning.

Chamo 'Gah'd!' and looked up at Asuna with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! Besides, I didn't follow her during this morning and I only started when I saw her come out of the classroom when lunch started!"

Asuna turned to look at Setsuna and pointed at the ermine she was holding. "So, should we forgive him or not? "

The swordswoman snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh? Y-yeah…it's fine…"She waved both her hands indicating it was okay. "It's a good thing he didn't see anything…"She mumbled to herself,.

The pigtailed teenager let Chamo go and he fell on the floor with a 'thud'. "O-ouch.."

"What was that Setsuna? I didn't get that last part…"

"Ah! Just some random thoughts is all…"

"So…Setsuna-neesan? Did anything happen while I wasn't stalk…uhm…following you?" Chamo asked with caution. He had to pry things out carefully.

It seemed that Setsuna tensed up and a huge blush was now seen on her face. That was practically the same as a huge billboard saying, 'Something happened, I liked it, I'm happy and I wasn't planning on telling anyone!'

Both Chamo and Asuna now had a malicious spark in their eyes and they had smirks plastered on their faces. "Ohoho…so something DID happen!"

Setsuna was puzzled. "Wha? But…Asuna…I thought you knew about it."

"AHA! Clear confession right there!" Chamo interrupted and his finger was pointed straight at the over teased sixteen year old.

They both ignored him. "What do you mean? I didn't notice anything. Everything was pretty normal."

"But…you gave me a thumbs up during English class…"

"I was kinda just trying to make sure you were fine since you seemed a bit down this morning."

Setsuna's mouth fell open. She wouldn't have looked at Konoka if Asuna hadn't given her a thumbs up! Wait…maybe she still would have. Still, she could have avoided all the teasing from the class!

"Hey! Are you guys listening?" The little white familiar asked. He wasn't used to being ignored, after all, he usually had all the answers and solutions.

They both looked at Chamo. "What is it?"

"I said that Setsuna practically confessed that something DID happen between her and Konoka-neesan!" He pointed at Setsuna again.

Asuna pounded her fist on her left palm. "That's right!" She leaned across the table and eyed Setsuna.. "So…what happened huh? Wanna tell us? Come on, spit it out!"

Asuna's sword wielding companion blushed, covered her bento box and stood up. "Ah…well…I.…think… it'stime togobacktotheclassroom!" Setsuna made a mad dash through the halls after saying her barely understandable sentence.

"Ah! Setsuna! Get back here!" Setsuna's orange haired friend called out to her and ran after her immediately, leaving Chamo behind.

"Gyah! Asuna-neesan! Don't leave me here!" He shouted after her.

A bunch of girls started to surround him. They all looked at him with suspicion. "Did that thing just talk?"

_"Oh no! I forgot…I'm in a public place_!" He started sweating.

Just then Chachamaru came and picked him up off the table. "I'm sorry, This stuffed toy belongs to my classmate. Please excuse me." She then bowed and proceeded to walk down the hall where Evangeline waited. She looked at the ermine and smirked. "You owe me one you little rodent."

Chamo sweatdropped. "Ehehe….thanks Evangeline-obaasan and Chachamaru-neesan."

The vampire hit Chamo on the head. "I'm not OLD!" She had a vein mark on her head and her eye was twitching.

"But…you have been living for hundreds of years!" Chamo widened his arms for exaggeration.

Her eye twitched again. "Do I look old to you?"

"Actually…."He put a finger on his chin.

"Master, it's about time we head back to the classroom."

The ten year old looking vampire brought her face close to the ermine's and glared at him. "You better keep quiet if you want to be hidden in the classroom. Oh, and one more word outta you about me being old and I'll have Chachamaru crush you."

Chamo 'acked'. He was indeed still in the robots firm grip. He decided that to keep quiet was the best solution for now, until he found Negi.

* * *

Setsuna ran into the classroom and skidded to a halt. Chisame looked up from her laptop and Zazie looked at Setsuna. Who wouldn't? There was a trail of dust coming from her the floor when she stopped. Their classmate went straight to her seat. Setsuna slumped down on it and let her head hang on the edge of her chair. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply, actually it was still kinda early for her to be there, she just needed an excuse to get away from Asuna and that scheming ermine. She lifted her head and looked around, she didn't even notice that some of her classmates were already there. Zazie seemed to be there, so was Chisame, who went back to typing on her laptop. 

Since she was stuck doing nothing she started to think about her plan to confess later after school. Actually, she didn't really have a clear plan. She would just tell her, straight forward and she would just see how things would flow from there. _"Things don't always go as planned anyway…never has…"_ She proceeded to lay her head on the desk. She groaned. "I hate this…"

Just when Setsuna was going to bang her head on the table multiple times, Asuna came crashing into the classroom. Seemed like she tripped somewhere near the door. Setsuna and Chisame sweatdropped when they saw Asuna face flat on the floor. Zazie merely glanced and went back to practicing her juggling. The swordswoman walked towards her friend and kneeled beside her.

"Are you okay?" She helped her pigtailed friend up.

Asuna stood up, glared and pointed at her. "I'll blame it on you since you ran away!"

Setsuna looked up at her friend. "I'm sorry Asuna…I had to get away from both you and Chamo. You guys were driving me crazy again!" She stood up. "I'm serious about what I'm going to do later but it's hard to get teased about it over and over again you know…I promise I'll tell you everything when this whole things over."

Her orange friend's mouth formed a grin. "Finally! Now I'm pretty sure you're not gonna run away later…"

Setsuna gave her a blank stare.

Asuna shrugged. "Well, it's just that, even when we were teasing you and stuff…you never actually told anyone your point of view and you never said anything about liking or not liking Konoka 'in that way'. You just let everyone be and you never took it seriously, you never stood up for yourself. Now, you just told me to stop with the teasing and you also told me that you were serious with your feelings for Konoka. Well, that's kinda what you said…you know...serious with the confession means you're serious with her."

"Uhm…you know…majority of what you just said…had nothing to do with what I told you…"

"Hey, my thoughts just started pouring out! Although the last few things I said DID have something to do with what you just told me."

The winged guardian started to blush. She then turned to look at Chisame and Zazie, crud...they were now staring at them. Her ears perked up when she heard loud 'Ahhhhhhhhhhh's and Oooooh's' coming from behind her, and one 'Aiyaah', most probably coming from Ku Fei. Right now, her instincts told her she should run but she couldn't, she sensed that practically the whole class was blocking the doorway. She blushed even more, she could only pray that Konoka was not part of 'practically the whole class blocking the doorway'.

* * *

Konoka skipped into the classroom and gave their teacher an excuse slip. Her grandfather hadn't noticed the time, since he ended up rambling on some aspects of the magical world to her during lunchtime, which caused her to come in late. She didn't mind, the magical world seemed to interest her, especially the pactio part. As she walked to her place she looked in Setsuna's direction and gave her a small wave. Her guardian immediately blushed but returned the wave shyly. 

Those who actually noticed the small gesture they made to each other started to force their giggles down and stifle their giddy laughter's.

Kazumi was tempted to bring out her camera, but alas, they were in class. Haruna looked like she was going to die from not trying to laugh, smirk and grin at the same time. She took note that she had to draw a manga about those two sometime. Asuna just grinned to herself and continued to write down notes. Mana laughed in her mind. Kaede saw it too, it's just that…you couldn't really tell, her expression was the same as always. Evangeline managed a smirk.

Setsuna covered her face with her hand again. She couldn't believe that….almost her whole class heard their conversation! At that time she was mainly worried about the 'Konoka and Feelings' part. She knew her classmate's well and when they heard that kind of news ,they went crazy. Unbelievably,when her classmates came running towards her to interrogate her Asuna stopped them.

------------------+

(flashback)

_"Alright guys! Stop right there! You have no right to pester our swordswoman here with your silly questions about Konoka. Alright?"_

_Setsuna sighed. Thank God Asuna was there._

_They all stared at her. Kazumi raised an eyebrow._

_Asuna crossed her arms. "Not right now…but after her confession!"_

_The embarrassed swordswoman's head hit the blackboard with a loud resonating 'PACK'. Looks like she stiffened and fell due to the shock._

_Kazumi cheered. "Alright! This'll be the most fun scoop yet! And the Headline shall be…!_

_'One of the Most Popular Couple of Mahora has FINALLY Gotten Together!"Haruna shouted as she continued to high five Kazumi._

_"Nyehehehe! Now you can't back down on your confession today because if you do, we'll come and force you to do it!" Asuna started to laugh evilly._

_"H-hey! I thought you would let me be already!" Setsuna looked at Asuna desperately._

_"I said I thought it was good you admitted that you were serious! I sympathize with you too when you get teased but…you gotta admit…it IS fun!"_

_The cheerleading squad started cheering for Setsuna and everyone else seemed to have joined them._

_Setsuna hung her head. "Dear Lord…"_

_The computer master of the class rolled her eyes and went back to typing God knows what on her laptop._

_Incho and all her glory came through the door and stopped the racket with her powerful Incho-ness and the class was settled down._

--------------------+

"Mou…" Heck, she was just really lucky that her Ojou-sama wasn't there at the time. It was a good thing that the class decided to go with Asuna's plan, which was to tease her AFTER the confession.

She looked up at the blackboard and copied down what was written on it. Gosh, did she really regret remembering what happened during lunchtime! She looked up at the clock hanging on the wall. Darn it, the bell was going to ring anytime now and then she'll have to accompany Konoka to Evangeline's cottage for her lessons. Well, her chance was laid in front of her, she was going to tell Konoka on the way to Eva's house. The bell finally rung, and this time it was against her. "Traitor..." She muttered.

The teacher clapped his hands. "All right, everyone's dismissed! Shoo, get out of here! Faster! It's a Friday! " Majority of the class found themselves being pushed towards the door.

Setsuna swetadropped. _'Why must Turuko-sensei always be like this?'_

Konoka walked up to her. "Come on Secchan, we have to go or else Turuko-sensei will push us too!" She grabbed hold of Setsuna's hand and ran out the door.

Majority of the class 'Oho'd' when they saw the couple rush out. Chizuru giggled. "Hmm, what do you think they're up to Natsumi?"

Natsumi just looked at a different direction and slightly blushed. "I-I don't know…don't ask me."

"See? Why can't you be like them? So eager to get out of the classroom!" He pointed at the door.

The Narutaki twins pouted. "That's because were not yet done fixing our things!"

"You're a very weird teacher Sensei…" Misora sweatdropped.

* * *

Konoka was running and Setsuna had to keep up with her, actually she was getting dragged along. "W-wait! Ojou-sama!" 

"Come on Secchan, I'll race you to Eva-san's place!" She then let go of her guardian's hand and ran ahead of her giggling.

Did Konoka pick a bad time for a race between the two of them or what? "W-wait!" Her winged guardian called out but she didn't hear her. Setsuna sighed and followed her. Looks like that confession will just have to wait.

She had never admitted it to anyone but lately it was like someone was poking her heart. It was painful, in a really weird way and lately it seemed to hurt even more, like now. The guardian laughed inwardly, she was acting stupid today, really stupid and it annoyed her.

She then ran faster in order to chase her friend. When she reached Evangeline's cottage, Konoka was already there, waiting for her, just as she expected.

The young healer looked at her bodyguard curiously. "Secchan, you usually make it here before me…"

The swordswoman grinned goofily and placed her hand on the back of her neck. "Y-yeah, I guess I just have a lot on my mind…"

"Oh yeah, you still have to tell me about your problem Secchan!"

The sword wielding guardian's eyes widened. She felt her heart beating faster again.

Konoka glanced at her watch. "Oops, looks like I'm going to be late if I don't go in now. I'm sorry Secchan but I'm afraid you'll have to tell me later…" She waved at Setsuna and started to make her way to the steps of Eva's cottage but was stopped when someone took hold of her wrist.

"Secchan?"

The young Shinmeiryuu student pulled Konoka back towards her. She hadn't intended for her pull to be that hard, but she realized it was when she felt their lips touch each other. Heck, she had only intended the pull so that she could get Konoka to stand in front of her! She immediately pulled away from the kiss. The poor girl's face was painted red.

"I-I'm sorry Kono-chan! I didn't…" Setsuna stopped when she felt her Ojou-sama's arms wrap around her neck and when their foreheads touched. She felt Konoka's breath on her lips, it was driving her crazy and it made her keep quiet. She gulped and tried not to look into her eyes but for some reason her eyes wouldn't listen to her. _'Gah! Work brain work!'_ Her hands wouldn't seem to listen either, they made their way to Konoka's waist. Yep, her body was totally acting on it's own and she couldn't do anything about it.

Konoka closed the gap between them and they were both engulfed in the moment. Setsuna couldn't help but kiss her back, when they both pulled away Konoka giggled when she saw her guardian's dumbstruck expression. _"I think my heart stopped beating…"_

"Aww…you're so cute Secchan! I should do that more often!" The young healer gave her a peck on the cheek, ran up the steps of the cottage waved goodbye to Setsuna, who's feet were glued to the ground. _"Yeah..."  
_

Chachamaru bowed at Setsuna from the door after Konoka entered. It took some time but Setsuna bowed back in response after a while. She had just kissed Konoka…KO-NO-KA! Had Chachamaru seen them? Well, it didn't matter anymore…she was too happy to complain.

She brought her hand up and touched her lips, which were curved into a smile. Her childhood friend wasn't as innocent as she thought she was… the blush that didn't disappear since this morning reached a whole new level.

* * *

I didn't think I could right a good fluff uh...moment..if you guys could call it that. More fluff to come...but I want more comedy in the next chapter so, we'll see. ANywhoo...reviews are always welcome! 


	4. Bye Bye Dilemma!

Yoh everyone! I'm back, and sorry I took so long again...my bad! Anywhooz...hope you guys will like this chapter as well.

Well, I am going abroad for a few days and I most probably won't be able to update until next month and the last chapter might be quite short since this chapter kinda covers the whole thing already.

-------------------------

**Aiiro-chan:** Wahaha! I'm sure Konoka can't be super innocent...she's pretending I'm telling you! Cheering is good, especially if you're cheering for KonoSetsu!

**Ryuuen: **I agree, Setsuna IS fun to make fun of! Thanks although...you know, a habit IS hard to get rid of.

**Waiting: **Nice name, self explenatory. I'm sorry for making you wait REALLY long but I had exams to go through, deadly little things they are. YES, GO SETSUNA!

**Celestial Silence: **Haha..took long eh? Thanks.

**akichimihito:** Yes, go them! No more wondering for you...well...for the moment at least.

**Ari Matoya:** Ahahah, thanks!Well, I got writing a long time ago but there was school, christmas holiday events and my internet was down for a certain period of time. Gomen gomen...

**C.:** Thanks! It's good to laugh, hope you're in a laughing mood now.

**xSojix:** Thanks! Here's the update update update! Ahahaha...I love that word...

**SayurixMion:** Nah, it's ok. Thanks! Yuh, I think Konoka's feelings are kinna obvious already, ahahhaa...we'll have a confirmation on that later.

**YASHAN-KUN: **Ahur hur hur. I am updating it before the year ends but I think this story will finish by January or Febuary.

**johndiablo200030002002:** Yohz! Thanks for the review. I will be using the idea you offered in the next chapter since I think it will fit better in there. Thanks for your suggestion!

Thanks for all the reviews and support guys:bows:

Here's the next chapter you guys!

* * *

The black haired girl stumbled on the steps leading towards the dorms. "Woah!' The sixteen year old managed to balance herself without having to stop her running. She continued to run inside, her main destination, the dorm room of her orange haired friend. 

The great paparazzi and manga artist noticed Setsuna run in without Konoka. Apparently they were waiting for the two. "Ah! Did you see that Paru? She wasn't with Konoka!"

Haruna raised her glasses with her index and middle finger. "You're right! Maybe she was dumped, rejected!" She threw her arms in the air.

Kazumi threw her notepad in the air and sighed. "Well, there goes our great story!"

Haruna caught the notepad and smiled at Kazumi. "No! Not yet! We can ask Setsuna why and how she got dumped, then we'll have a good story, maybe not as good as the first one we were planning to write but it'll have to do!"

The paparazzi raised an eyebrow at Paru. "Since when did WE plan to write a story together?"

"Uhm...never?" Haruna shrugged. "Fine, I'll just draw a manga about it and it'll be greater than your article!" She laughed heartily at her own greatness.

Kazumi was already dashing in the direction Setsuna had gone. "Yeah, whatever!" She called out while running.

"H-hey!"

* * *

The young swordswoman skidded to a halt when she reached the dorm room where her teacher, orange haired friend and her ojou-sama currently stayed in. She knocked on the door and tried to keep herself from skipping around the hallways. At last Asuna opened the door with nibbling on a pocky stick. She raised her eyebrow. "Sheshuna?" 

There was a blush spread along her face. "I kissed her…" The swordswoman managed to whisper.

"Huh?" Apparently the young student didn't hear her.

Setsuna pushed Asuna into the room and shut the door behind her in a flash. The young swordswoman took hold of the pocky stick and threw it behind her. "No smoking…" She muttered. Asuna raised an eyebrow. _"She's delusional!" _Well, there goes that last pocky stick.

"I KISSED HER!" She practically shouted it in Asuna's face. _"No wonder she's seeing things…WAIT!" _"You what?" Asuna asked her surprised.

"Kissed who?" The young teacher asked while rubbing his forehead and shutting the door behind him. "And who threw the pocky stick?" He asked no one in particular.

"Aha! Finally, something of interest happens today!" Chamo chimed in from Negi's shoulder.

Setsuna grabbed hold of Negi's shoulders, all that mattered now was to get her feelings off her chest, using her closest friends as an output, she couldn't keep all that happiness mixed with hyper-ness inside of her.

The blush was still very much alive. "Promise…not to tell anyone what I'm going to tell you right now okay?"

The young mage sweatdropped. "Y-yeah…I won't tell…"

"Negi-sensei, I'll have to confess right here…I kissed Kono-chan!" She threw her arms in the air and believe it or not…she banged her head on the wall again, repeatedly, with a smile on her face.

"_I can't believe it, I can't believe it …I kissed her, I kissed her!"_ She repeated this mantra to herself while enduring the pain of her skull being banged on the wall.

Her orange haired friend grabbed the back of her friends collar and dragged her off to the chair. "Look, I know you're absolutely ecstatic about this whole event but…like I said before, banging you're head on things is not healthy at all!"

"I think she's right Setsuna, doing that isn't very good for your health…" Negi gave a nervous laugh. Actually, he had no idea his student could act so…giddy, it kind of shocked him and so he had no idea how he should react. _"I think I should let Asuna handle this situation…"_

The sixteen year old swordswoman had her head rested on her right palm. She looked like she was already daydreaming and lost in her own memory. Setsuna was looking at her orange haired friend but Asuna knew that her friend's mind was not present at the moment. It was drifting in the past.

Asuna snapped her fingers in front of Setsuna's face in order to grab her attention, and it did. Setsuna looked at Asuna. "Oh, Asuna-san…"

The orange haired student glared at her. "You should stop daydreaming you know."

"Ah! S-sorry about that…"

Negi proceeded to sit himself beside Setsuna and so did Asuna, who now had a huge smirk on her face. "So, now that you mentioned that you kissed my roommate and best friend would you care to give me the details?" She said while doing a 'pay up' gesture.

"Who kissed who first?" Chamo shouted randomly while chuckling to himself and started hooting.

Negi laughed to himself and Asuna decided to delve deeper. "Want to answer anytime soon Setsuna?" She asked slyly.

The blushing swordswoman blushed even more and hid her face in her hand. "Er..."

"Come on! You come crashing in here proclaiming you kissed her and then you don't give us details? Totally unfair Setsuna!" Asuna took hold of Setsuna's hand and ripped it off her face. "Spill! I demand you to!"

Setsuna scratched her cheek and looked in another direction. "Actually…it was…kind of an accident."

"Wha-?"

"Well, I pulled her towards me, so that she could stand in front of me so I could confess to her…but…I think I pulled her too hard and so…we ended up kissing each other."

"An accidental kiss!" Chamo pointed out disappointed and dropped his cigarette due to the shock.

"No, wait…after that, I pulled away…" She continued and picked up the chocolate which Chamo dropped and handed it to him.

"What? Why?" Asuna asked shocked.

"Let me continue! I pulled away to apologize but…she pulled me into a kiss again…" Setsuna was now blushing again and directed her gaze down at the table.

Negi's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe Konoka could do that. Well, actually she almost did the same thing to him when she was drunk two years ago, but that was because of the alcohol.

"Woah! Never knew Konoka could actually do that eh Chamo?"

He laughed and took a bite from his chocolate cigarette. "Hah! She beat Setsuna-neesan to it!"

Asuna leaned in closer towards Setsuna. "So, did you confess after that?" She asked eagerly.

The obviously in love teenager looked in a different direction. "Erm, no…I didn't get the chance to…" She sighed.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the front door of dorm room 643, two students were listening for some hot information.

"Did you hear that Paru?" Asakura said while she leaned on the door with her ear glued to it.

"I only heard 'kissed' and 'Kono-chan'." She replied. "Who the heck is Kono-chan?" She muttered to Kazumi.

"Well, I'm guessing Kono-chan is Setsuna's nickname for Konoka." Kazumi answered, she was starting to feel the excitement of the news.

They both stood up straight and looked at each other knowingly.

"Do you have the same idea as I do Paru?"

Haruna nodded and grinned. "Hell yeah!"

* * *

"Well, you still have to go and confess!" Asuna interrupted and glared at Setsuna, who gulped. 

"But, didn't she already kiss Konoka? Doesn't that count as a confession?" Negi answered back.

"What? Hah, you kissed me and almost majority of our class and do you count those as confessions?" The red head pointed out with a smug expression on her face.

"Well, no…not really."

Chamo pointed at Asuna. "Those were different Asuna-neesan and you know it!"

"Fine, whatever, but I still think you should confess properly." Asuna put her arm around the young swordswoman's neck. "Right, Setsuna?" The raven haired girl gulped again when she saw her friends scheming face.

Negi rubbed the back of his head. "I guess Asuna's right, you should confess properly. It's better that way rather to be awkward about the kiss you both shared."

She blushed at the memory. "Uh…y-yeah…"

"Then what are you doing here? Get your ass out of here and go fetch Konoka-neesan from Eva-obaa…uh…Eva-neesan's cottage!" The familiar shouted in his very enthusiastic tone.

"Wait, get yourself dressed first. Don't go confessing in your school uniform." The pigtailed girl grabbed hold of Setsuna.

"What? Why? Kono-chan's in her school uniform." Setsuna tried to protest and reached for Yuunagi who was leaning on the wall.

"Hah, believe me Setsuna-neesan, she's not in her uniform anymore." Chamo chuckled.

Setsuna had a confused look in her face. "Huh?" Chamo had seen Konoka after the incident, she was sure of it, how else would Chamo know that kind of information?

Her partner in crime slammed both of her closed fists on the table. "Right! So, I'm gonna drag you to your room to get dressed and I'm going to make you look good!"

"Wait! No! I can dress myself Asuna!" Setsuna tried to convince her while clinging to the table.

Negi and Chamo watched the sixteen year old get dragged out of the room ignoring her signals for help.

The young magician sweatdropped. "G-good luck…"

Soon after the door closed he heard Setsuna's cries of protest from the hallways drown out.

Negi smiled at the ermine sitting on his shoulder. "So Chamo…what do you say, shall we do a little spying tonight?"

Chamo grinned. "Let me call Evangeline-neesan…"

* * *

"Setsuna! Come on, make it fast!" Asuna shouted from outside the bathroom. 

"Alright already, I'm coming, I'm coming." She answered from inside.

She came out wearing a pair of jeans and a fit orange collared long sleeved shirt. The shirt had two cerulean lines running across the chest, the first one was thinner than the second line. The buttons were open too.

The orange haired girl eyed her friend from top to bottom and then back. "You look funny…"

Her jaw dropped. "Asuna, that's mean!" Setsuna whined.

"Gee, maybe it's because I never see you in anything else other than your uniform!" She replied with sarcasm in her voice.

"Hey, that's not true!" The swordswoman spat back.

"Oh yeah? Take a look at your wardrobe, the only clothes I see are your uniform and the clothes me and Konoka give you!"

"Then what do you call this huh?" Setsuna pointed at her outfit and then at her closet. "I've got some other clothes in there too you know."

"Fine, you do, but majority of them are from us!" Asuna backfired.

Setsuna hit her forehead. "Asuna! I don't have time for this, I have to fetch Ojou-sama soon!" She proceeded to grab her sweater from the chair beside her friend. The sweater was dark blue and there was a small wing design on the right pocket. She proceeded to wear it over her shirt and zippered it up halfway. She then took Yuunagi who was hanging from the chair and slung it on her shoulder.

Wow, her friend was actually nervous and uptight about it all. "Ah, wait!" Asuna stood up and tugged on Setsuna's ponytail.

"Gyuagh!" Setsuna's head tilted backwards.

"Come over to our room again, you should bring Konoka her sweater as well." She grinned and proceeded to walk towards the door.

The teenaged swordswoman fixed her ponytail and followed Asuna out of her room. "Alright…and don't pull my hair next time!"

* * *

The orange haired girl opened the door and ran towards her roommates closet and grabbed a sweater from inside. When she closed the closet she saw her homeroom teacher watching her. "What are you doing Asuna? Aren't you supposed to be with Setsuna?" 

He then heard his other student who had just come in. "Asuna, please make it fast!"

She really had to calm Setsuna down. "Chill out ! I've got it already!" She said while holding the sweater up for Setsuna to get it.

"Eh, I don't think Konoka-neesan's going to need one…" Chamo suddenly said and everyone gave him a confused look.

"Well, I was Evangeline's cottage before I came here and I saw Konoka-neesan and Evangeline-neesan practicing some spells for changing clothes, therefore I can say she will be in a different outfit later." He continued.

"No wonder Chachamaru didn't invite me inside to get you." Negi added and slightly blushed.

His temporary magistra glared at him and then swiftly gave him a noogie. "What are you thinking Negi? Huh, Huh? I saw you blushing, don't you dare think of those things, especially if they concern Konoka!" She added more force to her noogie.

He grabbed both of Asuna's wrists and tried to pry them off but to no avail. "Gah! Alright, alright, I'll stop!" Negi screamed at the top of his lungs.

Chamo tapped Asuna's shoulder and pointed at the shinmeiryuu student who had a huge blush on her cheeks. It looks like she really couldn't get rid of that 'hitting your head on things' habit, since she was doing it again now except she was banging her head on the door. It makes you wonder what she was thinking about, doesn't it?

Asuna creped up behind her troubled friend and gave her a surprise noogie as well. "You! You're becoming just as perverted as Negi!" She was laughing while she was saying this and released the noogie right after her statement.

"I'm not perverted!" Negi shouted back. "I just get into really bad situations sometimes!" He rubbed the sides of his head.

The poor girl placed her hand over her beating chest. "A-asuna! I-I wasn't!" She tried to explain.

"Oh yeah, I said I'll leave you and your fantasies alone right?" She waved her hand back and forth in front of her face and grinned back at Setsuna. "Sorry about that!"

"Anyway, you should get going Setsuna-neesan!" Chamo tried to persuade her to leave.

The now frantic teenager checked her watch and started to make her way out of the room while waving goodbye to the three. "See you later, and wish me luck!"

Negi noticed that Setsuna didn't bring anything but Konoka's sweater. "Wait, Setsuna, aren't you going to give her anything?"

She looked back at them and flashed them a small smile. "My soul and my heart" The door clicked.

Chamo blinked. "Woah, Setsuna-neesan looked cool…but that line was cheesy!"

The orange haired girl smacked the back of his head. "What are you talking about? Setsuna has always been cool and she's not cheesy, she was simply stating that she would give up everything for Konoka!"

"Ouch! Asuna, why'd you hit me? Chamo was the one who said that!" Negi complained.

She shrugged. "It's not my fault he's on your shoulder. You're head was in the way!" It really was the truth anyway, no way he could fight back.

* * *

The sixteen year old took a pause to catch her breath, it was like she was running the whole day today. She inhaled deeply and stood up straight, she checked her watch and walked up the steps of the cottage. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it, obviously, Chachamaru. 

The robot bowed at the girl, the way she always did when they met. "Good evening Setsuna."

The swordswoman bowed back. "Good evening Chachamaru…"

"Konoka will be out in a while." The green haired girl simply stated.

Setsuna thought she saw Chachamaru make an attempt wink at her but she brushed that thought away as soon as she saw her Ojou-sama coming toward the door with Evangeline in tow.

The healer saw that Setsuna had brought her sweater and asked Evangeline to make the one she was wearing now disappear. The vampire swished her finger upward and in an instant the sweater disappeared. Of course, Setsuna didn't seem to notice this because she was too nervous to look in Konoka's direction.

The brown haired girl skipped beside Setsuna by the door and listened to her master's last remarks for the night. Setsuna tried to suppress the blush she felt coming up but she knew she couldn't. _"Why can't I control it?" _She thought to herself frustrated.

"G-good evening Evangeline…" She bowed but didn't expect one in return when she straightened herself up again.

"Remember, always use that spell when you're alone. We don't want you to go showing everyone well…everything." Evangeline grinned at the blushing swordswoman who handed her student the sweater. "Unless you're with her…that wouldn't really be a problem now would it?" She pointed at Setsuna.

Her eyes widened and her blush darkened as well, she tried to hide it by turning her face a different direction but heck, she knew well that they all knew she was blushing.

Did Evangeline mean that it would be good if she saw her Ojou-sama naked? Even Konoka was giggling at what Evangeline said while she put on the sweater, which her guardian handed to her. _"Mou…"_

The blushing teenager suddenly felt a hand entwine with hers. _"Huh?"_

She suddenly felt like her mind wouldn't work again.The girl beside her bowed at Evangeline and Chachamaru and she followed suite. Soon after Konoka ran down the steps of the cottage dragging her protector with her.

Setsuna could have sworn she heard Evangeline's evil cackle from behind and it sent shivers down her spine. _"That vampire 's dangerous …"_ She thought to herself, until those thoughts were interrupted by no other than herself. _"This is my chance..."_

"I…Kono-chan…" The one she loved stopped in her tracks and looked back at her smiling. "What is it Secchan?"

The swordswoman let her hand slip away from Konoka's and looked at her with a very serious expression. The sixteen year old then proceeded to kneel and placed her sword in front of her.

"Konoka…" She took one last breath. _"Here we go then…"_

"Konoka, I've been holding back my feelings for a really long time now but then…I don't think…" She gulped when she heard the girl take a step closer but continued.

"I can keep it to myself anymore…" Konoka was now kneeling in front of her and it seemed that she was staring at her in a way that the swordswoman had never seen before.

She felt the tension in her body rising, which meant her mind would be a tad bit blank after this. She couldn't help it, the healer's face was incredibly close to hers again, really bad timing. "Kono-chan…I-I love you…" She said loud enough that only the two of them could hear it. _"Great, I stuttered and it was barely a whisper...way to go Setsuna..." _She scolded herself mentally but stopped when she heard the brown haired girl talk and looked straight at her.

"I think I gave you a reply for that this afternoon right Secchan?" Konoka's smiling face was back, Setsuna noticed.

"Wha?" The last time she checked that was supposed to have been an accident, well that was if you didn't count the kiss right after. "Ah…r-right…" She rubbed the back of her neck. _"Wait…that means…"_

"I think my reply was too early though, I should reply to you know right?" Right after that statement the healer leant forward to kiss her guardian and placed her hand on her cheek. The swordswoman felt that tingling sensation flow through her body when she felt Konoka's lips on hers again. Nevertheless she still kissed her back and this time it lasted longer than expected.

* * *

"Hey you! Kazumi! I can't see!" Haruna whispered to spying journalist frustrated that she couldn't see what was happening clearly. 

"Fine, I'll tell you, the stopped running when they reached the bridge. There…happy?" The paparazzi had a huge grin on her face and continued to watch the couple and took another shot with her camera.

"I can tell you're leaving out something! Move aside!" She shoved the head of the journalist down. "WOAH! THEY'RE KISSING!"

Asakura pulled Paru's head down below. "Shut up! They'll hear us you idiot!"

"Guess who else can hear you…" Eva glared at the two from a nearby bush.

The both of them 'ack'd'. "E-Evangeline!"

"Oho…so Evangeline is into this stuff as well?" Kazumi curiously asked and they both crawled to a bush beside Evangeline.

"N-no!" The vampire stuttered and slightly blushed. "But bouya and the red head idiot seem to find it interesting." She stated quietly and pointed at the tree where Negi and Asuna were sitting.

"Now, keep quiet or else Chachamaru might catch your voices in the recording!" She whispered at the two.

"You're recording it?" Kazumi asked delighted.

"Yes!" Haruna clenched both of her fists and punched them in the air, which seemed to catch Negi and Asuna's attention. They put they're fingers on their lips and made a 'shush' gesture. Paru muttered a 'sorry' back at them.

"You guys are lucky I put up an invisibility barrier in this area…I bet Setsuna would have seen you guys by now…" Evangeline stated in a casual tone like it was nothing and the both of them just rolled their eyes. They were the masters at this kind of thing…no way they'd be caught!

* * *

Konoka finally broke the kiss and chuckled at Setsuna's dumbfounded expression. She really had to get used to the kissing or else she'd end up dumbfounded every time they kissed. The swordswoman smiled, now out of her dumbfounded state. She picked up Yuunagi from the floor, stood up and offered her hand to her love who was still kneeling on the floor. The blush stayed and now the black haired girl wasn't even sure if she was as innocent as she thought she was. "Heh, we should be going back now…" The swordswoman grinned at her. 

She nodded and took Setsuna's hand. "Yeah, I guess we should go back. After all, I still have to cook dinner for Negi and Asuna."

While they walked hand in hand a lound 'bang' was heard, Setsuna had walked straight into a lampost. "A-ah…O-ouch…" She muttered while rubbing her forehead. The swordswoman was most probably still in her state of bliss, wherein she wasn't really aware of her surroundings just yet.

"Are you okay Secchan?" Konoka asked while inspecting her forehead and kissed it softly, which caused her guardian to blush.

"T-thanks…uhm…we should really be getting back…" Setsuna stated a bit nervously which caused Konoka to giggle a bit. They both continued to walk towards the dorms with the protector's hand still entwined with the healers.

* * *

"Negi! Were not in the dorms!" Asuna shrieked at him when the couple was out of sight. 

"W-wah… your voice is too loud!" He covered his left ear.

"Yeah, well, what are we going to do when they go and they see that the both of us aren't there?" She said in a worried tone and made her way down the tree. "They'll find out about us spying on them!"

The vampire walked towards them together with Kazumi, Paru and Chachamaru.

The blonde girl rubbed her chin. "You know…we could make things more fun this way." She grinned.

"Them, alone, in the room…after a confession…" Kazumi explained to Negi and Asuna slowly.

"Get it?" Haruna asked obviously giddy about the whole thing.

Negi 'Aaaaah'd' and nodded while Chamo gave them all a thumbs up. "Good planning!"

"No way! Where are WE going to stay for the night then?" The red head complained and looked at the small vampire.

The dark witch lifted a key in front of her face for everyone to see. "Take a guess who this key belongs too…without a key and without anyone to open the door our little healer will just have to spend a night in her guardians room." Evangeline narrated her plan and smirked at her cleverness.

The red haired girl pounded her right fist into her left palm. "Ah! I get it, so that means we just have to get there AFTER they try getting into our room." She started to laugh and hit Eva on the back. "Great plan!"

"Gyaugh!" Evangeline glared at the girl. "Don't do that!"

"I stopped recording after they left Master…is that okay?" Chachamaru suddenly interrupted.

The little vampire waved her hand back and forth. "Yes, yes…that will do Chachamaru, good work."

Asakura and Haruna started to hug Chachamaru. "You're great Chachamaru! Remember to give us a copy alright?" They started to skip around holding the robot who had no other option but to skip with them as well.

"She confessed she confessed!" Haruna and Asakura cheered while skipping towards the dorms.

"Heh, it looks like those three are having fun huh?" Negi said while smiling at the skipping trio.

"Well, those two are just crazy and Chachamaru was forced into it." Eva huffed and sighed.

"I bet you wanna join them eh Eva?" Asuna nudged the smaller girl and grinned at her.

"Wha? No way! You're out of your mind!" She spat back but Asuna took hold of her and joined the three in their skipping celebration dragging Evangeline along.

Negi sweatdropped and watched the five girls while walking behind them. "Ahahaha…Remember not to skip too fast, we don't want to run into Setsuna and Konoka…" He shouted at them and they all replied happily, except Evangeline who was trying desperately to slip from their grasps. "We won't!"

Chamo chuckled evilly to himself and rubbed his hands together. Negi raised his eyebrow at the ermine. "What are you thinking Chamo?" He asked with suspicion in his voice.

"Wait till Setsuna-neesan finds out that Konoka-neesan's going to have to spend the night in her room." He muttered to himself and continued to think happy thoughts, he was after all a perverted ermine.

* * *

Anyway, if there is any mistake(spelling and er stuff...) please inform me. 

HAPPY THOUGHTS!! I'm sorry...my cousins influenced me...!

Hehehe...not quite the last chapter, one last one...(just so we can find out what happens between Setsuna and Konoka?) :Snickers:

I'm going to torture Setsuna to no end!(insert evil laughter here)

R&R welcome as always!


	5. Definitely no more dillemma,right?

Sorry for the delay! Things got busy, especially in school. Quizzes, Long tests and the sort. So, anywhooz here's the last chapter of Bottled up!

I prefer to think of this as an epilogue actually. Ahahaha.

-------------

**Furu Kei:** Whee Thanks! Ahaha, thanks for pointing those out, I actually edited the last chapter. :-)

**LunarMiko07:** Thanks! Glad you liked it!

**SayurixMion:** Wahaha, thanks! Ah, Setsuna's poor head! I think I have hurt her too much! Ahahaha...

**EvySilverFox:** Hahah, thanks yoh! Well, not really a very fast update...but..:shrug: finally got it posted!

**Icha-kun:** Thanks. YES, LOVE THE KONOSETSU-NESS

**Ari Matoya:** Ahaha, well...it's not really a bad thing to think about it...right? UH...I think, let's just not go over R-15. AHahhaa...

**Anonymous C.:** Evangeline is eeeviiill...good kind of evil! Ahaha, thanks.

**Sudaku:** Ahahah, thanks! Sorry 'bout the late-ness of this chapter!

**Flameburns:** Ahahah, yesshhhh...KonoSetsu!

**Riyoko:** Ahahha, thanks!

Well, thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed the story! I'm really thankful for you guys, happy readers make writers happy. Ahahah, since this is done I'll focus on my other KonoSetsu story.

Anywhooz, here's the final chapter of "Bottled Up"

* * *

"LOOK! Look how far you bunch of numbskulls dragged me!" Evangeline started shouting like crazy and tried to wriggle out of Asuna and Paru's grasp. "LET ME GO!! NOW!" 

"Fine….be that way." The red head and the girl with glasses let go and Evangeline fell on the ground with a 'thump'. "I didn't say drop me! I said let go of me!"

Kazumi shrugged. "Well, you are a lot less smaller than us AND you were kicking and screaming, it's not their fault you're shorter than us and it wasn't their fault you didn't pay attention." The paparazzi smirked and the vampire scowled.

"BAH! Chachamaru…Let's go." Evangeline called and took her leave.

Chachamaru bowed at the three of them and followed her Master.

"Ah, are you going home?" Negi asked when he encountered them. He was walking behind everyone after all and he didn't skip all the way to the dorms.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked annoyed.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Ahaha, I guess it is. Good night then Evangeline."

She grumbled and went on her way. "Yes yes good night…"

Chachamaru bowed at him and greeted him as well. "Good night Negi-sensei." She ran towards her master.

When Chachamaru had caught up, they started to bicker. "Master, you never say goodnight to anyone…Do you like Negi-sensei?"

"For the love of….NO! Why do you like to ask me these questions?!"

"Are you attracted to sensei?"

"CHACHAMARU!" Evangeline bellowed loudly and stomped all the way home.

Chamo snickered to himself and Negi sweatdropped. The teacher sure was popular… he had always been popular.

The four of them decided that it would be best if they stayed out of the dorms for the time being. What if the two decided to look for them inside the dorms? Their plan would be utterly destroyed! And so, they decided to remain outside the dorms for the time being.

"Alright! LATE NIGHT PARTY!" Asakura and Haruna shrieked with joy.

"AT EVANGELINE'S PLACE!!!" They added, shouting it loudly.

"Ahaha…Eva is going to go berserk!" Asuna laughed agreeing with the two.

"Well, maybe we should gather the others then eh?" Negi suggested. "Oh, but be careful not to bump into Konoka and Setsuna."

Chamo jumped off his shoulder. "I'm gonna call Chachamaru to prepare! They should be home in a while." He ran to the nearest phone inside the dorm.

"Hey…Kazumi…Konoka and Setsuna can see us right? I mean…we don't have an extra key and we aren't their roommates." She whispered to the girl next to her.

The pineapple headed girl grinned. "Hey yeah! You're right! We're totally safe!" They proceeded to high five each other.

Both of them received weird stares from Asuna and the others but that was becoming normal.

* * *

Setsuna was mentally panicking. First she was panicking because she didn't know how to say goodnight to Konoka. Now she was panicking because Konoka couldn't find her key and that most probably meant that her Ojou-sama would spend the night in her room. Alarms started to go off in her head. They tried knocking but obviously Negi and Asuna had gone out somewhere. 

"Hmm, maybe they're around the dorms somewhere?" Konoka asked no one in particular.

"Y-yeah, we should try looking for them." Setsuna answered a bit relieved.

In a flash Kazumi and Paru were walking by them.

"Hey, Asakura, Haruna, have you seen Asuna or Negi?" Setsuna inquired, a bit too enthusiastic.

"Oh, you looking for those two? We saw them go out just a while ago."

Kazumi nodded. "Paru here's right, they went out of the dormitories around fifteen minutes ago. Oh, and they said they wouldn't be back very soon. They had some business to take care of with Evangeline. " They were lying but it was for the sake of love!

Now Setsuna was really panicking. Her jaw literally dropped. _"Holy…" _

"Secchan, is it okay if I spend the night in your place?"

Heck, she knew this one was coming and she knew she couldn't give any other answer. She was stuck. "Uhm…Y-yeah…sure."

Paru and Kazumi both tried to hold the fits of laughter they knew were coming. "Well…enjoy the rest of the night guys!" The paparazzi said while she started running.

"See you guys later!" The manga artist started to run after Kazumi.

The healer looked at Setsuna. "Well…"

The swordswoman was mentally talking to herself. _"What am I gonna do? It's going to be awkward and weird and I might…" _

She cocked an eyebrow _"Where the heck did that come from!?"_ She rubbed the sides of her head in frustration. _"NO! NO TIME TO BE THINKING ABOUT THOSE THINGS!" _

She was already kneeling on the floor screaming like the world was going to end! Konoka sweatdropped at her lovers actions and placed her hand on Setsuna's shoulder. "Are you okay Secchan?" She asked concerned and her voice seemed to cut through Setsuna's thoughts. She immediately calmed down. "Ah…" She blinked. This was stupid, she just had to deal with this. She placed her hand over Konoka's.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, nothing to worry about! Just a sudden surge of energy." She laughed nervously and she felt the hand on her shoulder slowly retreat.

"Glad you learned that spell from Evangeline today huh?" She stated while they were walking to her dorm.

"Yup, although I still haven't perfected it." She gave the swordswoman a wink and a sly grin. Setsuna immediately blushed and apparently, her heart rate became faster as they came closer and closer to her room.

* * *

Just when Evangeline and Chachamaru had entered the cottage the phone started to ring. 

"Darn it…"

"I'll go get it Master." She picked up the ringing phone and spoke into it. "Good evening, how may I help you?"

"Ah! Chachamaru-neesan!" Chamo delightedly said over the phone. "We're going to come over and have a party at your place in a little while. Do you think you can prepare enough in a short time?"

The obedient robot nodded even though she knew Chamo couldn't see her. "Yes, it's fine."

"Ok! We're bringing everyone over!"

"Mm, alright then."

"Oh…do you think Eva-neesan would mind?" He whispered into the phone.

"Chachamaru! Why are you taking so long!" The annoyed girl's voice echoed through the hallway.

The ermine twitched on the other line and beads of sweat started to form on his forehead.

"Yes, it will be fine, leave it to me." She replied in her usual tone.

"Alright, I'll leave it to you then! See you in a while!" He then put down the phone.

The vampire came peeking in. "Hey, who was that?" She asked suspiciously.

"Our classmates are coming over." She stated in monotone while getting ingredients from a cupboard.

The vampire took a step backwards in shock. "WH-WH-WHAT! I just got away from them and now you're telling me they're coming over?"

The robot nodded and continued with her work. "Why did you allow them to come over?"

"Because I wanted them to…"

This…actually surprised the dark mage. Since when had Chachamaru WANT something? Heck, or even asked for something? This was entirely new for the vampire and so she let it go. She'll just have to suffer tonight for the sake of her friend. "Fine…I'll help you prepare then." And she magically made food appear on the dinner table.

* * *

When they had entered Konoka went straight to the bathroom to try her new spell. She was a bit tempted to try it in front of Setsuna but dismissed the thought. She didn't want her best friend to drop on the floor with a bleeding nose, as much as the thought made her laugh. Of course, while Konoka made her way to the bathroom Setsuna ended up staring at her swaying hips, which didn't help the young swordswoman at all. Seriously, was this girl trying to seduce her or just kill her in the process? It was on purpose, Konoka's hips didn't sway that way. Well, oh so she thought. 

She slumped down on the wall and now she was wishing Chamo was with her. He was perverted but he usually knew what to do in these situations. She groaned and made her way to her wardrobe, she might as well dress up. She placed Yuunagi leaning against the wall beside her bed. She slipped off her clothes, placed them inside a hamper inside her closet and grabbed a pair of pajamas. She put them on as fast as she could just to be safe, good thing Konoka was having a hard time with that spell.

"Oh…wait…no…that's a bad thing…" She muttered to herself. Just as she was going to knock on the bathroom door Konoka opened it unexpectedly.

"Trying to sneak a peek?"

"Uhm…right…I mean NO!" She shook her head and then cleared her throat. "Anyway…since I don't have a room mate you can use the upper be…" Her voice trailed off when she saw that her bunk bed was gone and was now replaced by a normal bed. How could she have not noticed it before? "WHAT THE HECK!" The blood in her practically drained at that particular moment and Konoka looked a bit glad that they were sharing the same bed. _"Dear Lord…what happened to my bunk bed!?"

* * *

_

"Alright! We can go party over at Evangeline's now!"

Kazumi looked disappointed. "Well…with this lot I can hardly say it's going to be a party."

"Stop complaining, at least you got us to go with you!" Yue suddenly interjected and Kaede nodded quite in agreement while Mana just continued shining one of her guns.

"Heh, looks like Honya and Negi are really hitting it off eh?" Asuna jerked her thumb at the couple walking behind them and chuckled. Their attention seemed to only be at each other.

"Oh, which reminds me…we've got something to show you guys when we get there!" Kazumi sniggered while Sayo looked at her curiously with her eyebrows raised slightly, well…not like anyone could see her.

"What is it ne?" Ku Fei questioned also interested.

Haruna waved her hand back and forth. "You'll see, You'll see!" She grinned widely.

"Oh yeah, did you guys hear that the bunk beds on the one student dorms will be replaced by a normal bed instead?" Asuna said, actually she had heard that one from Chamo.

"Ah, really now?"

Mana nodded. "They said the those bunk beds were going to be placed in the new teacher's dorms. Guess that means Negi-sensei's going to move after a few months."

"No worries, he is getting older after all, he can't stay in the girl's dorms forever ne?"

Chamo shrugged. "I wouldn't mind staying in the dorms forever…" He received a brief glare from Asuna and scooted to the other side of Kazumi's shoulder.

"Heh, I wonder if Setsuna got that memo about it though."

The ermine had a mischievous glint in his eye and rubbed his chin. "Hmm, you mean this memo?" Chamo said while fanning himself with a piece of paper acting to not know anything about it at all.

"Woah, another great plan by the great Chamo! You really are a sneaky one huh?" Haruna said, obviously happy about it and stopped walking when they reached the vampires cottage.

"So…oomph!" Negi rubbed his nose while Nodoka stifled a giggle. Apparently, he had run into Haruna.

Evangeline smirked while opening the door. "That's what you get for not watching where you go bouzu!"

Nodoka and the young teacher proceeded to step inside while grinning at the vampire. Kaede, Mana and Ku Fei followed suite.

"Obviously jealous in my opinion…" Asuna whispered to Yue, who raised an eyebrow. "Am I supposed to pass that message around?" She stated in a not so asking tone.

"No need, we heard it." Kazumi winked at them while Haruna nodded. "I agree, she definitely IS jealous."

The vampire glared at their direction, stepped inside calling Chachamaru and shut the door.

The future manga artist ran towards the door and rattled the doorknob furiously. "Oh my freaking…I think she locked us out!" Haruna's jaw fell, literally.

Asuna banged on the door as well. "Hey! You pedophilic vampire, let us in!

On the other side of the door the vampire's eye twitched but forced herself to stand her ground and walked into the living room where the others were.

Kazumi grinned and flashed them a pair of small bombs. "No worries, I've got some small bombs I secretly snatched from Kaede's room. Courtesy of the twins of course."

"Bombs ahoy!" Haruna shouted with glee while lighting the grenades.

"Whatever happens isn't my fault…" Yue started to step back…well, she actually hid behind a tree a few feet away.

"Are you idiots?" Asuna shouted. "You're gonna kill us all!" She shouted some more, she should have been running away actually.

The two scheme makers looked at her. "So, we'll just drop them here and run for it." They then dropped the lighted mini bombs, grabbed Asuna by the wrist and ran in Yue's direction.

* * *

The samurai had to think fast. "Gyah…I…I…I'll just sleep on the couch…" Her mouth seemed to move on it's own. It usually did when she was in trouble. _"My incredibly small __couch at that…what happened to my bunk bed anyway?!" _She scratched her head. She bet Chamo had something to do with this…or maybe not, he couldn't just remove her bed that easily. She sighed in defeat. 

Konoka on the other hand didn't really want Setsuna to sleep on the couch, in fact she was sure they could fit on the bed. Well, at least…she was pretty sure. If that didn't work, they could just snuggle up to each other, which wasn't really a bad thing either in her opinion. The thought of it made her heart jump in joy.

They could just sleep together on the bed but if they did, she might just die on the spot! If she did choose to sleep on the bed with Konoka, then that would definitely mean close contact. Seriously, the thought of it made her heart skip beats and her stomach started to have butterflies.

She really DID pity herself, she was trapped and had nowhere to go. While she was in her state of distress, Konoka had mischievous thoughts and the next thing Setsuna knew she had been pounced on and was now on the bed. Never in her whole life did the young swordswoman expect this to happen. What a suggestive position they were in and so as expected, Setsuna immediately backed into the wall blushing madly. Of course, this time she had nothing to apologize for, she wasn't the cause after all and she was too nervous to say anything. Then again…she still managed to choke out a few words.

"I-I…! K-Kono-chan! Wha-Wha-Wha…!" She stammered while keeping her back glued to the wall behind her and kept still. She wasn't trying to…her body just became like stone all of a sudden when she saw Konoka crawling across the bed towards her, not to mention in a very seductive way. "It's fine Secchan…you can sleep here…" She crawled even closer until she was already sitting on Setsuna's lap and her face inches away from her guardians. "With me…" The swordswoman in training felt Konoka's warm breath on her lips and it sent tingling sensations all over her skin. She opened and closed her mouth but no words came out, so instead she stopped and captured the healer's lips in her own. It was being laid in front of her, seducing her, tempting her and she gave in.

Her tongue slowly made it's way towards Konoka's lips seeking entrance and the owner gladly complied by parting her lips. The guardian explored the inside of her lovers mouth but took her time and her hands carefully slid inside Konoka's shirt encircling her bare waist and pulled the healer closer, this action received a small moan from the chocolate haired girl.

A loud 'boom' was heard and the couple pulled away from each other in surprise. "What was that?" Konoka asked after she had caught her breath.

"W-wait…I'll go and see." She said after catching her breath as well and headed to look out of her window but did not see anything. She turned around to face Konoka and shrugged. "Seems like someone just dropped something heavy in the next room or something…" When her voice trailed off they ended up staring at each other awkwardly, with Setsuna having a full blush painted on her cheeks and finally the staring was cut off when the guardian turned her attention towards the floor.

She cleared her throat while she took out the band tying her hair up and placed it on her study table. "Erm…I think we should get to bed now…" She said seeing as things had gotten a tad bit out of hand. As she made her way towards the bed (but promptly passed by the switches to turn the lights off) Konoka scooted over to the other end to make way for the black haired teenager.

"Good night Kono-chan…" She didn't expect the other girl to reply but that didn't mean she didn't want her to. Just as she was about to close her eyes her prayers were answered. Much to her surprise she felt one of Konoka's arms embrace her waist, her body pressed against her back and the warm breathing of the healer on her neck. The swordswoman blushed but she returned the gesture by placing one of her hands over Konoka's.

"Good night Secchan…" The brown haired girl finally said and snuggled even closer to Setsuna.

* * *

"You guys…are the craziest classmates ever!" The orange haired teenager screamed when she saw just who was standing in the hallway. "What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you bunch be sleeping like what WE were doing until you guys knocked on the door! Geez, I thought it was Konoka!" She rubbed her temples in frustration. 

"Exactly why we came!" Kazumi chuckled.

"Expect noise! Lotsa cheering involved…" Haruna said happily and muttered a 'good morning' to the teacher in pajamas who seemed to have just gotten up from bed and looked to see who knocked.

Asuna glared at them but let them in anyway and proceeded into the bathroom carrying her clothes in her arms. Negi groggily walked back to his bed and plopped himself back on it. They had been up until one o'clock in the evening last night after all. "Sleeeppyyy…"

"Oh Asuna, we've got err…other classmates coming in around…" Kazumi checked her watch and someone knocked on the door. "…now!" In a flash Asuna was out of the bathroom, dressed and bathed, she sent them one last glare before opening the door.

Outside stood, basically, the whole class. Asuna shook her head. "My God…"

"We're sorry, we're sorry! You know…since we have that copy we got from Chachamaru let's just show that to them while waiting for those two lovebirds to arrive eh?"

"Yeah...they don't know why they're here, might as well show em'!" Haruna announced while proudly worshipping the disc she had in her hands, which contained that precious video of the confession.

"We watched that yesterday over at Evangeline's house ne?" Ku Fei said a bit excited and Nodoka just blushed.

"We have to watch all this lovey duvey stuff all over again…" Yue said in a monotone voice, not really pleased about it.

The red baka ranger shook Negi desperately trying to wake him up before any of the pedophiles got to…namely, Ayaka and Makie. They were already lurking in the shadows ready to glomp, good thing Asuna had sharp eyes.

"Oi! The shows on!" Haruna shouted to everyone inside the room and motioned for them to gather around the television, all their eyes widened when they absorbed all the events, which happened just last night.

* * *

The Shinmeiryuu student opened her eyes only to see that the girl who slept beside her had disappeared. At that exact time she had also smelled the aroma of breakfast, which probably meant that Konoka was in the kitchen cooking. She had then remembered that they hadn't eaten dinner, well, she hadn't but Konoka must have eaten in Evangeline's place. Her stomach started rumbling when she walked into her small kitchen. Konoka smiled at her and she rubbed the back of her head. "Ehe…good morning…" 

The young healer seemed to glide towards her and gave her a small peck on the cheek. "Good morning Secchan. You should have some breakfast, you sound hungry." She practically ordered while taking off her apron. She then half dragged Setsuna to the table where the food was placed, ready to be eaten.

* * *

After, Konoka had entered the bathroom first and right after she had finished, Setsuna had gone in and finished all her morning routines as well. Dressed and perfectly happy with how they looked, they both exited Setsuna's dorm hand in hand, totally unaware of what was in store for them when they arrived at the shared dorm room of the two students and the teacher. 

They had knocked on the door, hoping that either Asuna or Negi were up to open the door this time. As in turns out, they were lucky, the red head opened the door and smiled to see that the two teenagers had their hands entwined with each other. She immediately gave the swordswoman a thumbs up and a huge grin. Setsuna blushed and gave her a thumbs up in return as well. The smile on her face was suddenly wiped off when she saw her fellow classmates staring at her from inside the room and some even grinning. Chamo was there on Negi's shoulder grinning like a madman as well, after all, this was partly his doing. The swordswoman stared back.

"You guys are together now right? Because, those two in the video…yeah, they look exactly like the both of you."

"What are you talking about? Of course those two were Konoka and Setsuna!" Kazumi retorted. "It's the real deal!" She flicked her finger at the disc in her hands, which made a soft tap sound. "Authentic!"

Konoka just smiled the way she always did and Setsuna's face was now covered by her free hand, obviously shocked and embarrassed at the same time. Asuna took a step beside Setsuna. " This means at least one month of teasing…hope you realized that…" She told her while they stood in front of the rowdy class. They were now debating whether or not the video was real or not. Negi leaned on Asuna, seemed like he had fallen asleep again. "Yeah...next time, no more late parties with alcohol...got that?" She scolded the sleeping form and carried him back to his bed.

"I'm sure you can handle it can't you Secchan?" The healer squeezed Setsuna's hand slightly.

She looked at Konoka with a slight blush. "Yeah….I'll be fine, it's just teasing. Just like before except this time it'll last longer." She grinned at her. They would stop eventually anyway. No use getting all worked up about it, Setsuna had gotten her heart's desire and nothing could bring her down.

"Hey, did you guys do the 'deep kiss' last night?" Chizuru suddenly asked while giggling in her evil sort of way suddenly holding a sweater in her hands...a two necked sweater, with one body. Everyone turned to look at the couple awaiting an answer.

Setsuna had tripped on her own feet upon hearing the unexpected question and was now lying on the floor. She groaned with her face still flat on the ground. The swordswoman had to get revenge on whoever taped the whole event, seriously. "Mou..."

Heck, with the direction this seemed to be going, could she even last one month? Well, she sure hoped so.

* * *

THE END

* * *

Puhreettyyy weird ending...I know. This story could just go on forever! Sadly, I decided to end it here. Ahahaha. Hope you guys enjoyed it!

EDIT EDIT...yuhz...I edited some parts again. I only realized some of my mistakes after I posted it. How stupid of me!

As always, R & R appreciated!


End file.
